


Change It Up A Bit

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been thinking, and he's decided that he wants to try bottoming. In the end, Cas and Dean both have to agree that it was a real fucking good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change It Up A Bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia/gifts).



> Ahhh hahahaahahah, it's one in the fucking morning, I have no shame. ANYWAYS. I wrote this fanfiction in one day so it's a little ehhh *does that hand shaky thing* But, you're here to read it, so don't let my view stop you, I hate literally everything that I write so. ALSO, Valentia, I'm gifting you this work because I know that you love bottom!Dean, so now almost every time I think of bottom!Dean, I think of you, so when I wrote this fic I was like, 'I have to gift this to her.' It's kinda plain, but still, I hope that you like it >_

It was a regular Friday night, it had been a rough day at college for both Cas and Dean, so Cas had invited Dean over to his apartment to stay the night. The pair had been dating for about two years, so occasions like this were not uncommon. The pair lazily making out on Cas’ worn out couch whilst half of a takeout dinner lay on his coffee table and a movie buzzed in the background was _definitely_ not uncommon. What was uncommon was Dean shifting almost nervously next to Cas. 

Cas picked up on it and pulled away from the kiss, nuzzling at Dean's cheek before pressing soft kisses down the line of his neck. “Hey, you okay?” Castiel asked quietly. Dean paused before letting out a breath of air.

“Yeah, it’s just, well, I’ve been thinking and,” Dean began. Cas was sure that his heart stopped, like it did in cartoons. Was Dean breaking up with him? Surely Cas wasn’t that bad of a boyfriend. He always listened to Dean, took him nice places, told him how much he loved him. He baked Dean homemade pies when he had the time. Cas thought their relationship had been going well. Was he wrong?

Dean saw the way that Cas froze and he thought of the way that he had phrased his words and he smiled a bit, placing a kiss on Cas’ neck. “It’s nothing bad, I just, well,” he sighed. Cas pulled back and cupped Dean's face in his hand with a soft smile.

“Dean, you can tell me anything, I won't judge,” Cas reassured. Dean looked down at his hands that were in his lap.

“I, well, I’ve been thinking and I wanna try bottoming,” Dean sighed. Cas blinked. Oh. That wasn’t bad. “It’s just, we've been together for a while and you've always bottomed and you definitely seem to like it so I thought, well, maybe I’d like it too, and if I don't, then that's okay,” Dean explained softly. Cas thought for a moment. Dean was right, Cas always bottomed, it was kind of an unsaid thing that neither of them bothered with. Sex was always fantastic, so why change anything?

The thought of being on top made Cas shiver in anticipation. He had topped with other guys before, but he did prefer to bottom. Still, maybe things would be different with Dean. They probably would.

“Cas?” Dean said tentatively. Cas, realizing he had zoned out, shook his head and cleared his throat.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, I just, you took me by surprise. Dean, I’d be more than willing to try topping if you wanna try bottoming,” Cas told Dean, who lit up.

“Really?” he asked. Cas nodded.

“You wanna try tonight or wait for another time?” Castiel asked. Dean thought over it for a moment before answering.

“We can try it tonight, y’know, only if you want,” Dean said almost shyly. Cas smiled and brought him in for a slow sweet kiss before pulling away to lean his forehead against Dean's.

“I’d be happy to.”

Dean smiled back before connecting his lips with Cas’. Things were slow and sweet, their tongues mapping out the other’s mouth kindly. But the anticipation of what was about to happen was a sort of fire that grew inside both of their veins, blossoming in the pits of their stomachs. 

Cas let out a soft noise into the kiss, pressing as close as he could to Dean who soon hauled Cas up and into his lap, causing Cas to giggle a little. He buried his head in the crook of Dean’s neck, nipping at the skin there. He could feel Dean’s hand carding through his hair as he sucked bruises into the skin of Castiel’s neck. “You're so cute when you giggle,” Dean murmured. Cas bit back a grin.

“Shut up,” he mumbled back, causing Dean to laugh a little. Cas heard the noise and smiled as he pulled his head out of where it had been resting and kissed Dean's cheek all the way to his lips where the two got caught up in another kiss, this one more desirous, more heated. 

Dean moaned into it, his hands resting firmly on Cas’ waist as Cas began grinding his hips down in little circles, feeling Dean's cock growing harder as he began thrusting down into it, and Dean began thrusting up into it.

Cas was panting as he cupped Dean's shoulder blades, wishing he could feel the warm skin underneath the shirt. He moaned softly, bringing his hands down to the hem of Dean's shirt and tugging before sneaking his hands up it. Dean understood the motion and pulled away from the kiss to reach down and grab the edges of his shirt, tugging it over his head and tossing it aside. Once he had done so, he looked up at Cas with that grin that never failed to make Cas’ heart tumble. “Your turn,” he said, and Cas made quick work of getting his shirt over his head and throwing it by Dean's.

It was all hands, all skin skin skin, hands reaching out and grasping for more. Dean could never get enough of it, Cas’ hot skin pressed against his chest whilst his hips worked in purely delicious circles. And Cas could never get enough of all that tan skin covering broad shoulders and a beautiful stomach with strong muscles underlying it. Just the sight made him groan.

And soon enough, it was too much for either of them to take, so Cas looked Dean right in his lust filled eyes. “Bedroom?” Cas panted. Dean swallowed, nodding vigorously.

“Bedroom.”

Castiel slipped off of Dean’s lap, eagerly hurrying to his bedroom as Dean did the same behind him. Once the pair got there, they both looked at the bed, and Cas looked at Dean. “I’m not gonna hurt you, Dean, you know that, right?” Cas questioned. Dean smiled. Of course he knew that. Cas was about the gentlest person on Earth. And more importantly, Dean trusted him, he trusted him with his life.

Dean walked towards Cas and kissed him. “I know,” he told Cas, who smiled softly.

“Good,” Cas replied. His hand crept down to the edge of Dean's jeans. “Now, do you want me to take them off or do you want a little help?” Cas whispered, nipping at Dean's earlobe.

“I’ll let you do the honors tonight,” Dean whispered back. Immediately, Cas’ fingers were working expertly on the button and zipper of Dean's jeans, whilst Dean took the courtesy of doing the same for Cas.

Soon enough, jeans and boxers were simply pools of fabric on the floor as Dean laid back on the bed, and Cas straddled him with a kind, yet sultry smile. “I do have to say, it’s a nice change of scenery. Seeing you laid out underneath me. God, so fucking beautiful, Dean,” Castiel murmured as he slotted his cock with Dean's and rocked his hips forwards. Dean groaned at the feeling, and Cas smiled softly as he rested his lips against Dean's ear. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do, and if you want me to stop at any point just don't be afraid to tell me, okay?” Cas murmured kindly. Dean smiled softly and nodded. Cas kissed the space behind his ear before climbing off of Dean and heading to the bedside table for lube and a condom.

“Good.”

Cas shimmied down Dean’s body slowly, placing light kisses all along the way. He set the condom and the lube aside before settling between Dean's legs. Dean knew the drill, he had been through it with Cas so many times before, so he lifted his legs to his chest and shifted so that he was in a perfect position for Cas, who licked his lips at the sight. Dean quirked an eyebrow after a minute. “You're staring,” he informed Cas, who blushed a bit.

“You're just _very_ nice to look at,” Cas murmured as he reached for the lube. Dean smirked a little.

“I'm sure you’d rather look at me when you've got your cock inside of me, though,” Dean said, watching Cas go even redder than he already was.

“ _That_ is a true statement,” Cas muttered as he scooched closer to Dean, resting one hand on his thigh. “Alright, it’s gonna be cold,” Cas warned gently, but Dean just blushed a bit and nodded.

“I know,” Dean said. Cas opened his mouth a little and paused before speaking.

“Wait, have you..?” Cas began.

“Yeah, I’ve fingered myself before,” Dean told Cas, whose stomach tumbled a bit at the image brought to mind. But it tumbled in the best way possible. There was a little pause before Dean spoke again with a little smirk on his face. “Thought of you while doing it too,” he said, a soft noise escaping Cas’ lips at the statement.

“Jesus, Dean, you’re killing me,” Cas muttered as he brought his finger down to Dean’s entrance, swirling it in circles to warm up the lube and relax the muscle until he could slowly slip his finger in. “Okay?” Cas questioned, to which Dean nodded his head. Dean relaxed into it, and Cas kissed up Dean’s thigh until he paused. “Second one?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded again and Cas carefully slid in a second finger, working Dean open with the same care that Dean used with him. But soon enough into it, Cas began crooking his fingers in search of something, and soon enough into it, he found it, and grinned.

“Fuck,” Dean hissed as he arched his back just the slightest and clenched around Cas’ fingers.

“Good?” Cas asked with a little smirk because he damn well knew the answer.

“More than,” Dean sighed as Cas worked little circles over Dean’s prostate until he was letting loose low whines. Cas finally pulled his fingers out, only to thrust them back in, crooking them in just the right way every time.

By now, Dean was panting, widening his legs as much as he could. “Third one,” he breathed out. “Add a third one,” he told Cas, who slowed the movement of his fingers.

“You sure?” Castiel inquired. Dean nodded vigorously. 

“Yes, very,” he panted back. Cas, who hated to deny Dean a single thing, went along with Dean’s request, adding a bit more lube to his fingers before slipping in three fingers. Dean let out a soft noise at the feeling, the stretch of it, and Cas simply smiled a little, thinking that maybe he was glad that Dean wanted to try this. Maybe he was really fucking glad.

Dean, meanwhile, was thinking the same thing. He had to admit that he had thought about it and wanted it for a while, but he was just a little shy with bringing it up with Cas. He didn’t really know why, he would tell Cas just about everything, but this just seemed different.

He couldn’t even express how much he was glad that he had in fact, brought it up with Castiel because having Cas’ fingers inside of him was a lot better than having his own fingers inside of him. And the thought of having Cas’ cock inside of him was a whole different thing entirely.

Soon enough, Dean was sighing, looking up at Cas expectantly. Cas recognized the look. “Ready?” He asked. Dean nodded once again, this time a little more timidly. He was a little nervous, but most of it was just from anticipation more than anything else.

Castiel pulled his fingers out slowly and leaned forwards to give Dean a kiss. He pulled back to speak. “Tell me if you want to stop, alright?” He told Dean, who nodded. Cas sat back to grab the condom and Dean spoke up.

“Cas?” He said as Castiel tore open the condom packet.

“Hm?”

Dean chewed on his lip a little before speaking. “You don’t mind if we change the position, do you?” he asked. Cas froze for a second. Him and Dean had tried a fair amount of positions in the past, nothing too too extreme, but enough. And with this being Dean’s first time not on top, Cas was a little adamant about what position Dean wanted to try.

“Which one?” Cas asked.

“I wanna ride you.” Yup, Cas was definitely really fucking glad that he had signed up for this.

“Oh. Oh, okay, um, are you sure?” Cas double checked as he slid on the condom. Dean nodded, and Castiel could tell that he meant it. And if Dean was more comfortable in that position, Cas was not about to complain.

Cas let out a breath of air as he drizzled a bit of lube over himself. “No qualms about that then,” Cas muttered to himself as he looked down at Dean, who sat up, letting Cas shuffle next to him before laying down. Dean straddled Castiel, looking down at his cock and letting out a breath of air. Cas, on his part, held his breath as Dean aligned himself, taking Cas’ cock in hand before sinking slowly down. And, oh, God was it Heaven.

Cas swore as Dean let out a soft moan, his eyelids fluttering before he closed them once he was sitting on Cas’ hips, skin flush together. He simply sat there for a moment, taking in the feeling of having Cas inside of him. It was strange, yeah, but after the first few seconds it was pure bliss.

Castiel, on his part, felt pretty much the same way. He wasn’t technically, “on top” of Dean but he was inside of him and that was all that fucking counted because Dean was so fucking tight, and hot, and just _perfect_ , and he was perched on Castiel like a Goddamn piece of art. 

Both men took a moment to breathe, to just take in the moment before Dean almost cautiously rose up onto his knees, then slid back down, relishing in the friction it sent through him. Cas bit his lip as Dean gave a few more experimental thrusts downwards before he began giving more serious, purposeful thrusts, getting into a quicker rhythm. And Cas couldn’t help but grind his hips upwards into Dean’s, something that made both of them moan.

“Oh, God, Dean,” Cas groaned as Dean gave a particularly pleasurable thrust of his hips.

“Cas, you don’t know how fucking good you feel,” Dean moaned as he really got into it, rolling his hips down like he was dying for it.

“Fuck, Dean, I could say the same about you. God, look at you, so fucking perfect,” Castiel panted, his lower belly burning with arousal at the sight of Dean, the feeling of him. It was more than good or great or amazing. It was fucking perfect. 

Dean felt the same exact way, of course. With every roll of his hips he grew closer and closer to what he _knew_ would be the best orgasm he had in a long time. He leaned forwards, letting his hands roam Cas’ sweaty skin as he looked over at Cas, who was gripping the sheets, his lips parted and his chest rising and falling quickly, his eyes filled with lust, with a fire that Dean hadn’t quite seen before. And he loved it.

When Dean looked at Cas, Cas saw the same fire in Dean’s eyes that were green and pure and _hungry_. It drove Castiel crazy.

Dean let his head hang forward with a groan as his hips moved desperately against Cas’, and Cas’ moved desperately against Dean’s. And then Dean found it, the one thing that made everything else fade away, everything except for him and Cas. He found his prostate. “Oh my God, yes!” Dean shouted when he found it. Cas couldn’t help but smile as he thrusted his hips up in what was just the right way.

By now, Dean was practically, actually scratch that, he _was_ slamming himself down onto Cas, and Cas was letting loose praises and moans as Dean did the same, chanting the word, ‘fuck’ underneath his breath as he let his head loll back, his hands gripping Cas tighter and tighter as he grew closer and closer to the edge of his own orgasm. The heat inside of him was building and building, and the whole time Cas was making all these sweet noises, moans and praises that were going straight to Dean’s cock. “Fuck, Cas, I’m so fucking close,” Dean groaned.

“Right there with you,” Castiel moaned right back. Castiel could feel the same heat creeping up his spine, threatening to push him over the edge. But, soon enough, Dean was feeling that heat explode, and he was clenching around Cas, practically screaming Cas’ name as he painted both his and Cas’ stomach white. 

The sight was enough to make Cas come too, his back arching on the mattress as he fisted the sheets with white knuckles, his jaw going slack as he groaned Dean’s name.

The air held still as Dean slumped forwards, bracing his arms by Cas so that he didn’t fall right on top of him. Both Dean and Cas were panting and breathing as though they had just run a marathon, so it took a moment for either of them to speak, but one of them did, it was Dean, who huffed a breath of laughter and looked Castiel right in the eye. “Holy shit,” he breathed out. Cas laughed and nodded.

“Yeah that, that was- God, I don’t even have a word for it.”

Dean slipped off of Cas’ cock and collapsed next to Cas. “That is happening more often,” Dean sighed. Cas snorted.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kinda in shock that I wrote this on freewill bc I'm the biggest bottom!Cas slut out there. Still, it's Destiel, so that's what matters :3 Alright, well, as always, [here's my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com), in case you wanna send me a prompt or ask a question or just talk to me which is highly welcome!! :) Okie doke, I think that's it, so I best be goin' since it's like one A.M. jfc, why do I do this to myself? Goodnight, loves <3 :D xoxo


End file.
